Призванная убивать
by DeLorian13
Summary: Удивительно, как всего два слова способны изменить жизнь. Джоанна Мейсон - ничем не примечательная девчонка из Округа 7 становится жертвой кровавой Жатвы. Ей предстоит сразиться с опасными противниками на арене, жестокой рукой власти и самой собой. Сможет ли она выжить? Изменят ли её игры? Эта история о ребёнке, жертве и убийце в одном лице.
1. Глава 1 Жатва

1. Жатва

Каждый рассвет я встречаю в лесу. Сияние солнечных лучей отбивающихся в утренней росе вдохновляют работать больше, чем что-либо иное. Я люблю запах хвои, люблю бродить средь густой чащи, люблю теряться в её недрах, забывая обо всём на свете. Лес – это моя жизнь. Только он сполна понимает меня и поддерживает, придаёт силы и желание жить, хоть я и обречена на беспросветный труд в его зарослях, меня радует то, что я ежедневно могу созерцать лесную красоту.

Меня зовут Джоанна. Вот уже почти восемнадцать лет я живу в Округе №7 – обители громоздких деревьев. Я благодарна жизни за то, что проживаю в таком прекрасном месте. Ежедневно отправляюсь в лес и говорю с ним. О чём? О чем придётся. Жизнь в моей семье не сладкая, поэтому всегда находится на что пожаловаться. С тех самых пор, как я стала осознавать себя как личность, я чувствую себя неприкаянной, лишней в семье.

Мама ушла от отца и оставила меня с ним, так ни разу за многие годы и не навестив. Отец женился на женщине по имени Лира и у них родился общий ребёнок. В тот момент я стала нелюбимой, но полезной по дому. Папа начал плясать под дудку Лиры сразу после свадьбы, с каждым днём уделяя мне всё меньше внимания. Я стала, скорее, домработницей, чем дочерью. Готовила, стирала, присматривала за младшим братом, убиралась по дому, в то время как Лира трудилась на лесопилке, а отец пил. Наверное, из-за этого мама и оставила нас – из-за запоев папы.

Единственным, кто всегда выслушивал мои жалобы, уже многие годы был лес. Иногда мне кажется, что только он способен помочь, подсказать что-то, излечить душевные и физические раны.

- Где Джоанна? – кричала Лира на весь двор. Поселение людей находилось в стороне от леса, поэтому мачеха знала, где стоит меня искать и кричала всегда в сторону леса в надежде, что я её услышу. Мне редко доводилось слушать её негодующие восклицания, ведь наслаждаясь пением птиц, я не очень-то замечала посторонние звуки. Вот только рано или поздно объявлялся брат и, буквально, за руку тащил домой. Если раньше я должна была просто делать работу по дому, то с недавних пор, ещё и охранять его. Этот жест со стороны отца мог значить только одно – мне нельзя ходить в лес. Так меня лишили последней отдушины.

Постепенно Лира тоже приучилась к выпивке и они с отцом стали на пару устраивать каждый день праздник. Поначалу это было терпимо, но со временем порядком начало пугать, потому что в нашем доме стали появляться неизвестные, такие же пьяные мины, как и родители. Дом стал превращаться в свинарник, который постоянно приходилось убирать мне одной.

Мой младший брат Клевер с детства был предоставлен самому себе. Порой я даже не знала, где он пропадает и что делает. Так семья Мейсонов стала разваливаться. Собственно, у нас никогда и не было семьи, но в последнее время становилось только хуже.

- Какого чёрта ты приготовила? Что за баланда? – возмущалась Лира. Обычно она вела себя так тогда, когда хотелось выпить, а дома запасов не оставалось. Полдня простояв у плиты, я готовила суп, который всегда получался очень хорошо и никак не мог быть баландой.

- Вы не распробовали, – отмахнулась я, продолжая помешивать на кухне почти готовый суп.

- Где Клевер? – Лира нарочно искала, к чему бы придраться.

- Откуда мне знать?

- Так найди его! Твой брат неизвестно где пропадает, а ты его не ищешь.

- Я же готовлю. Вы сами сказали, что нужно приготовить что-то.

- Значит, нужно было раньше вставать и готовить. От тебя никакого проку. Зачем ты нужна, если даже за братом приглядеть не в состоянии?

После таких разговоров мне оставалось только тяжело вздыхать. Нет ничего хуже, чем выходной Лиры. В этот день она всюду ходит за мной по пятам и ноет, считая, что я делаю всё неправильно, хотя сама за столько лет ни к чему и пальцем не прикоснулась. В такие моменты я мечтала только об одном. О Жатве. В то время как сотни детей до безумия её боялись, я ждала её с нетерпением и мечтала, как назовут моё имя. Я понимала, что мне не победить, но я в этом и не нуждалась. Главное уехать отсюда. Куда угодно, пусть даже на арену, чтобы хоть какое-то время не видеть эти лица и не слышать их голоса. Хотелось бы увидеть, как моё семейство будет справляться без меня. Как они будут работать, питаться…

Не то, чтобы я не понимала что такое Голодные игры, я знала, что у меня нет ни единого шанса на выживание, но, возможно, семья изменила бы своё отношение ко мне. Выбери судьба меня трибутом, папа осознал бы, сколько я всего сделала и, наверное, если не полюбил бы, то хотя бы зауважал.

Каждый раз на Жатве я мечтала, чтобы моё имя оказалось там, в руке Сильвы Трикс, но мне даже в смерти не везло. От года к году я всё больше понимала, что стать трибутом ради мести родным глупо, и отговаривала себя от идеи попасть на арену. Я ведь могла вызваться добровольцем, но за предыдущие несколько лет ни разу не попыталась сделать это, то ли из-за страха, то ли из-за того, что не очень-то и хотелось.

Перед своей последней Жатвой я твёрдо решила, что хочу жить. После неё начну работать, уйду из дому и попытаюсь построить свою жизнь собственноручно. Я больше не буду безвольным рабом, не буду прислуживать мачехе и убирать за пьяными дружками отца. Теперь я поняла, что чувствовали окружающие на Жатве. Впервые я ощутила страх перед ней, но сердце убеждало меня только в одном – я хочу жить, и во мне бурлит жизненная энергия. После своей последней Жатвы я стану свободна.

Приближался последний суд, и вот уже сегодня я шла на завершающую Жатву. Мне восемнадцать лет, поэтому, если моё имя не засветится в руках Сильвы Трикс, я навсегда освобожусь от пут Голодных игр. Ежегодно в этот день во мне боролись обречённость, злость и желание. Я чувствовала что угодно, но не страх. Я не плакала, не устраивала истерик, не спорила с родителями на счёт того, что не хочу идти на Жатву. Жизнь научила меня воспринимать всё как данность, в том числе и законы Панема.

На этот раз я переживала больше обычного. Знаете, это чувство ни с чем не сравнимо. Ты будто освобождаешься от гнёта, но очень медленно, так, словно каждый камень на твоём пути весом с тебя саму и чтобы сдвинуть его нужно приложить недюжинную физическую силу.

Люди медленно собирались на площади. Угрюмые лица, слёзы, боль. День Жатвы убивает во всех нас частицу жизни и веры в лучшее. Несмотря на такое скопление народа, на площади было тихо. Каждый ребёнок боялся услышать своё имя.

Наконец-то настал решающий час. Я собралась с силами и спокойно выдохнула. Всего одно мгновение отделяет меня от желаемой свободы. Уже через пару минут …Ещё чуть-чуть. На платформе показалась Сильва Трикс. Я и не заметила, как в очередной раз прокрутили старый фильм о былом восстании округов, как изящная рука вытащила чьё-то имя, как Сильва тянула интригу, прежде чем его назвать. По телу пробежали мурашки, меня бросило в жар и я, сжав кулаки, закрыла глаза. Где-то неподалёку стояли мои друзья. Я чувствовала их присутствие, ощущала, как они мысленно меня поддерживают. Обернувшись, взглянула на них и на лице просияла умиротворённая улыбка. Всё будет хорошо. Этот год – последний.

- Джоанна Мейсон!

Резко обернувшись, я уставилась в сторону платформы. Сильва назвала …моё имя? Секундное недоумение сменилось осознанием страшного конца. В свой последний год я стала трибутом. В какой-то миг мне показалось, что сердце остановилось, и я умираю. Всё вокруг в одночасье стало бесполезным серым фоном, угасающим как догорающая свеча. Я взглянула на счастливое лицо Сильвы, отчего мне стало ещё хуже, хотя я этого и не показала. Она ожидала меня на платформе. Во что бы то ни стало, я должна идти к ней. В душе я ощутила холодные дуновения смерти, но выносить это на публику не хотела. Все надежды и мечты рухнули, жизнь пошла под откос, да и жить-то времени больше не осталось. Мужественно, без оглядки, я направилась вперёд. Позади слышались всхлипы и рыдания, причитания знакомых голосов, и, казалось, только я одна не плакала. Теперь мне было всё равно. От смерти не убежишь, поэтому нужно встретить её с гордостью. Мечты имеют свойство сбываться, а я относилась несерьёзно к тому, что желала. Этот миг, эти два слова перевернули всю мою жизнь. Что-то в этот день пошло не так, судьба отклонилась от своего курса и устроила мне дрейф в кровавом океане Голодных игр. Слова Сильвы прозвучали как проклятье, избавиться от которого мне не суждено. Теперь этот год точно станет для меня последним.


	2. Глава 2 Парад трибутов

2. Парад трибутов

Последняя нотка гимна вернула меня к реальности. Я – трибут. Слева от меня, опустив голову, шагал Логан – паренёк, которому не повезло так же как и мне. Мы оба в окружении охраны направлялись к Дому Правосудия. Интересно, о чём он думал? С виду Логан был абсолютно разбит, как и я, хотя изо всех сил и старалась этого не выдавать.

Кто бы мог подумать, что мы с ним станем врагами? Раньше я никогда не общалась с ним тесно, но хорошо знала кто он такой. Семья Логана Мастерса всегда была для меня образцом – интеллигентные, воспитанные и очень добродушные люди. Не представляю, как Логан будет отстаивать свою жизнь на арене, ведь он не способен на убийство. Справедливый и умный парень. Жаль, что с ним приключилось такое, да ещё и в последний год.

Увлёкшись раздумьями, я и не заметила, как оказалась в пустой невероятно шикарно отделанной комнате, в которой смогу попрощаться с родными и близкими перед отправкой в Капитолий.

Прошло минут десять, а ко мне так никто и не зашёл. Странно, ведь на свидание отведён всего час, почему никто не приходит? Я просидела ещё минут двадцать, разглядывая ковры, но дверь всё не открывалась. Наконец-то под конец отведённого времени массивная дверь приоткрылась, и ко мне вошёл человек. Я на радостях вскочила с дивана и бросилась к гостю, но им оказалась Сильва.

Голубые локоны аккуратно подобранны наверх, тёмно-синие ресницы с маленькими лепесточками на концах, голубые тени и искусно выполненные синие узоры, обрамляющие небесного цвета глаза – в этом вся Сильва. За многие годы проведения Жатвы никто не видел её в других цветах. Даже бродячие псы знали о страсти госпожи Трикс к синему и голубому. Капитолийка до мозга костей, Сильва вела себя вовсе не так, как можно было подумать на первый взгляд. Добрая и милая, она старалась поддерживать всех трибутов, даже помогать им и всем сердцем болеть за них на Играх. Когда-то она была такой же девчонкой, как и я, но страсть к красивой жизни и дорогим одеяниям превратила её в куклу, хотя души она не лишилась, в отличие от многих других капитолийцев.

- Милая, к тебе кто-нибудь уже приходил?

Я отрицательно покачала головой, грустно глядя на куратора нашего округа. Сильва замялась и, не зная что сказать, аккуратно умостилась рядом со мной.

- Знаешь, снаружи такой хаос творится! Просто невыносимо. Твоя семья попросту не может к тебе пробраться, но ты не пережива…

- Мисс Трикс, всё нормально, я и не ждала родителей. Я, скорее, ожидаю друзей. Не могу понять, почему они до сих пор не пришли, – я постаралась говорить как можно более ровным голосом, чтобы не выдать нотки обиды на всё и всех. Одиночество – мой верный спутник по жизни, но я думала, что в такие моменты, как этот меня уж точно не покинут те, кто с детства дурачился со мной в лесу.

- Джоанна, не все могут переносить подобные моменты …Я думаю, твои друзья просто очень огорчены. – Сильва всячески пыталась меня успокоить, приобняв за плечи, но я её не слушала. Самая плохая черта моего характера – упрямство. Куратор могла говорить что угодно, но я ей не верила. Мои друзья попросту не захотели видеться с пушечным мясом. Предатели. Вокруг одни предатели. Сомневаюсь, что в Панеме есть хоть один человек, способный искренне меня любить.

Сильва ожидала гостей даже сильнее меня, но никто так и не явился, кроме миротворцев, в окружении которых я отправилась на вокзал. Путь в Капитолий занял не больше суток, но за это короткое время я почувствовала себя избранной.

Казалось, что я попала в настоящий рай. Поезд напоминал, скорее, королевские палаты, нежели транспорт, эта машина – шедевр. Сидя в нём, я поняла одну простую истину – жить осталось недолго, так почему бы не насладиться сполна тем временем, что осталось?

За день пути я переоделась девять раз. Ела столько, сколько в меня влезало, а после этого наслаждалась компанией дорогущих мягких кресел. Сильва, Логан и Чума – мой ментор, посматривали на меня как на дурочку из-за всего этого, а когда меня стошнило от переедания так и вовсе стали хохотать.

Когда мы уже вплотную подобрались к Капитолию я снова наелась до упаду за что получила выговор от мисс Трикс, считавшей, что я растолстею. Ах, Капитолий …Я думала, что в столице меня ждёт шикарная жизнь, но вместо того я попала в ад, где на меня налетела стая адских гончих в надежде сделать красивой. Если красота стоит миллионов убитых нервных клеток, то, пожалуй, я лучше останусь такой, какая я есть.

Команда, готовившая меня к «презентации» образа пришла в ужас от моего кошмарного состояния, как, собственно, и я ужасалась их изуродованным волосам и разрисованным лицам. Они изменили меня до неузнаваемости. Теперь я постоянно пахла как первый весенний цветок, светлая кожа отливала лунным светом, а обычно растрёпанные волосы ровными волнами легли на плечи. Путь к красоте порядком меня измотал, но результат того стоил.

Близился Парад трибутов, а это означало, что я должна навестить своего стилиста. Мне повезло с Милли. Она оказалась замечательным человеком и не лишённым вкуса специалистом.

Первый раз в жизни я почувствовала себя королевой. Мой стилист создал красивое пышное платье из шёлка, строгое, без лишних бантиков, пуговиц и цепочек. На руках у меня поблёскивали камни, которыми были украшены белоснежные перчатки, и что мне понравилось больше всего – я шла босиком. Команда славно потрудилась над образом, обратив меня из обычной девчонки в лесную нимфу. Золотой макияж, длинные ресницы с маленькими лепестками на концах, как у Сильвы, и чёрные камешки вокруг глаз преобразили меня так, что я сама себя не узнала. Ещё в поезде я пообещала насладиться всем тем, что мне предстоит перед Играми, ведь после смерти такой случай больше не представится.

Однако королевское самомнение разбилось в пух и прах, когда я увидела остальных трибутов. Высокие, статные, благородные, они вели себя подобно королям. Почти все они были на удивление взрослыми, чем не на шутку меня напугали. Я не такая как они. Я не могу держаться так величественно. В голову прокрались мысли, что, возможно, я не такая уж и красивая и платье у меня плохое, да и макияж ни к чёрту.

- О чём мечтаешь? – послышался позади меня приятный, тихий, обволакивающий голос. Я обернулась и увидела молодого парня с морского цвета глазами и бронзовыми волосами.

- Вы кто? – не поняла я. Не смахивал он на трибута. С виду ему было больше восемнадцати. Он был крупнее остальных участников и выше, а ещё одет не совсем как трибут, но и не как ментор. Может, спонсор?

- Ты что, меня не знаешь? – он удивлённо поднял брови. Парень пришёл сюда в галантном костюме, но пока дело дошло до самого Парада, весь наряд существенно видоизменился. Пиджак остался где-то на креслах, верхние пуговицы рубахи расстегнулись, рукава закатились по локти, а бабочка отправилась в урну.

- А что, должна? - я сидела на краю фонтана и незнакомец уселся рядом со мной.

- Я победил на шестьдесят пятых Голодных играх, – самодовольно, или даже с гордостью, сказал незнакомец.

- А… Прости, старик, но я тебя не помню, это было слишком давно, – сказала я невзначай, но парень, похоже, счёл это личным поражением, на что указал его сбитый с толку, удивлённый вид. Кажется, этот парень действительно большая шишка в Капитолии, знаменит небось, а я такая нахалка не стала падать ему в ноги с просьбами взять автограф.

- Финник Одейр, к вашим услугам, – парень по-дворянски немного опустил голову, но я никак не отреагировала. – А тебя зовут Джоанна, верно?

- Откуда вы знаете?

- Наблюдаю за тобой с самой Жатвы, – спокойно ответил Финник, нахально меня рассматривая с ног до головы. – Ты отважная девушка, хорошо держалась, – с толикой восхищения продолжил парень, протягивая мне руку, в которой поблёскивали сахарные кубики. Я в ответ лишь скривилась.

- А как я должна была держаться? Неужели непонятно, что мы все идём на смерть? С чего переживать, если я всё равно уже мертва? И да, мистер Одейр, я не голодна, – я показательно встала с фонтана и только собралась уйти, как его рука опустилась на моё плечо.

- Я могу тебе помочь. Одним щелчком пальцев привлеку к тебе всех спонсоров.

Призадумавшись, я замерла. Может быть, действительно, стоит выслушать этого чудака? Я снова уселась на край фонтана, а загадочный парень плюхнулся рядом. В его руках по-прежнему поблёскивал сахар. Не стесняясь, я взяла один из кубиков и бросила в рот, отчего юноша просиял.

- Вы – спонсор?

- Я – ментор трибутов из четвёртого округа. Влиятельный, надо сказать.

Ко мне в голову закрались сомнения, с чего это ментору чужого Округа помогать мне? Попахивает каким-то подвохом, да и вид у этого ментора лукавый. Он прислонился ко мне поближе, а я наоборот, отодвинулась. Финник не сдавался и снова подсел в упор ко мне.

- Не бойся меня, я не причиню тебе вреда, просто то, что я тебе скажу, не совсем соответствует идеологии столицы. Я могу помочь в разработке стратегии, найти спонсоров, помочь тебе подготовиться к Играм.

- С чего бы это? Я же не ваша подопечная.

- Послушай, я тебя старше всего на несколько лет, прекрати обращаться со мной, как со стариком, – улыбнулся парень. Что-то в нём всё-таки есть особенное. Он притягателен и внушает доверие одним лишь взглядом, даже если ты упрямо не хочешь ему верить. Внутренний голос тихонько нашёптывал: «Соглашайся со всем, что он говорит».

- Зачем ты хочешь помочь мне?

- Видишь тех детишек? – Финник показал пальцем на мальчика и девочку лет тринадцати, растерянно разговаривающих с другими трибутами своего возраста. – Аве тринадцать, а Эрику двенадцать, как думаешь, сколько они протянут на арене? Мне нужны союзники, кто-то, кто сможет защищать их от остальных трибутов, в особенности от профи.

- Я? – почти вскрикнула я и сразу затихла, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнее внимание. – Ты с ума сошёл. Я себя не в состоянии защитить, не то, что бы кого-то.

- Сестрёнка, тебе восемнадцать, а это уже преимущество. Помогай моим детишкам, и я сделаю для тебя всё, чтобы ты выжила.

- Но я ничего не умею. Не понимаю, что побудило тебя обратиться ко мне, но ты ошибся. Мне пора, прости, Цинник.

- Финник.

- Да, точно, Финник. – отмахнулась я, встала, и королевской походкой направилась к своему ментору. Мне нравилось ощущать себя красавицей, я радовалась тому, как меня преобразили, что даже молодой ментор из Округа № 4 подошёл ко мне познакомиться. Загадочный парень с не менее загадочными намерениями не выходил у меня из головы, а ведь мне нужно было сконцентрироваться на предстоящем действе.

В общем, когда пришло время встать на колесницу, я предстала пред публикой в подавленном состоянии, подкреплённом стеснением и неуверенностью. Я могла упасть с колесницы. Могла столкнуть с неё Логана. Могла зацепиться за неё громоздким платьем, упасть и сунуться за ней по земле. Могла просто поскользнуться и убиться нафиг ещё до начала Игр. Даже перед Жатвой я так не переживала, ведь теперь у меня появился шанс умереть позорно, а этого я хотела меньше всего.

Вцепившись в руку Логана так, словно та была моей последней надеждой, я попыталась собраться с мыслями. Парень несколько раз косо на меня взглянул, затем показательно распрямил плечи. Он неплохо держался, как для смертника. Высоко подняв голову, он горделиво взирал на публику и пытался выдавить кое-какую улыбку. Удивительно, как он так быстро приспособился к чудаковатой атмосфере Капитолия.

В отличие от Логана я не могла отвести взгляд от земли. Чёрт, Джоанна, возьми себя в руки, тебе сделали шикарный макияж, а ты прячешь лицо. Имей совесть перед своей командой, потратившей кучу времени на тебя! Неведомые силы заставили меня поднять голову, и тут я увидела экраны, рябившие лицами величественных трибутов. Как необычно видеть собственное изображение на экране! Я попыталась улыбнуться, но вместо улыбки получилась грустная и вымученная гримаса.

Я тяжело выдохнула. Почему я не могу так войти в колею, как остальные? Рыжеволосая девчонка загадочно улыбалась на камеру и махала рукой. Крупный парень с военной причёской поднял вверх крепко сжатый кулак. Темноволосый парнишка мило улыбался на камеру так, что даже мне на душе стало теплее.

Парад пролетел так же быстро, как и путь в Капитолий и Жатва. Завершился ещё один этап Голодных игр и теперь трибуты со своими менторами отправились на заслуженный после тяжёлого дня покой.

Чума расхваливал моего напарника-трибута всем присутствующим. Логан, тот самый напарник, ходил с кислой миной и не знал куда прибиться, а я, прогуливаясь, рассматривала всех, кто околачивался неподалёку от нас. Округ № 2 – восемнадцатилетние профи, один взгляд которых уже убивал. Округ 6 – взрослые, умные, ловкие. Вместо того чтобы мысленно придумывать план борьбы против них я представляла себе кровавые сцены своего убийства. У меня есть лишь одно преимущество, которое позволит хоть как-то продлить себе жизнь – возраст. Мне восемнадцать, а это значит, что я умру, надеюсь, не в первый же день.

Закончившийся Парад существенно поднял мне настроение, и я снова, забыв обо всём, начала радоваться скоротечной жизни. Несмотря на приближающуюся бойню, настроение оставалось игривым, до тех пор, пока в конце этого очаровательного дня, я не порвала платье. Мой ментор жутко разозлился за это, ведь я показала себя неуклюжей, а это не придаст мне славы. Накричав на свою подопечную, он на пару с Логаном скрылся из виду, и я осталась одна среди толпы головорезов и их наставников.

Теперь я поняла, почему на Парад трибутов не надевают здоровенные многослойные платья – чтобы не выглядеть клушей, когда оно порвётся. Мой наряд не просто порвался, каркас юбки разломился и зацепил ткань, которая, не выдержав такого напряжения, медленно начала рваться, а всё из-за того, что я умудрилась зацепиться за колесницу, обходя её и рассматривая с разных сторон. Любопытство ещё ни разу не доводило меня до добра.

Щёки полыхали, нервы сдавали, и я едва не расплакалась. Единственный раз в жизни попала на сказочный бал, и то выставила себя посмешищем! Психанув, приподняла большущие лоскуты ткани, ранее бывшие платьем, каркас платья и, пыхтя, направилась к выходу из этого сумасшедшего дома. Посторонние хихикали, глядя на мой порванный наряд и босые ноги, а представители первых округов вообще хохотали во всю.

- Давай помогу, – послышался сзади меня знакомый мужской голос. Парень, которому он принадлежал в одно мгновение ока добежал до меня и взял за руку. Я отдёрнула её.

- Опять ты. Отстань, не видишь, я занята.

- Нужно снять каркас и тогда ткань перестанет рваться. Хотя бы что-то уцелеет, – настаивал Финник.

- Шутишь? Здесь же толпа народу! Я ни за что не стану раздеваться при людях! Ты только взгляни, они все насмехаются надо мной, – голос задрожал, к глазам подступали слёзы и я, словно ребёнок, начала хныкать, потому что мне стало… обидно. Они все такие красивые, а я …в порванном платье.

- Эй, ну ты чего? – парень выскочил вперёд и остановил меня. – Не плачь, посмотри какая ты красавица. Твои стилисты очень постарались с макияжем, а ты сейчас уничтожишь всю их работу. – Финник аккуратно вытер с моих глаз слезы, и я немного успокоилась. Он вёл себя так, будто знает меня всю жизнь, а не несколько минут.

Я перестала хныкать и обернулась в сторону пирующей молодёжи и их менторов.

- Как это снять? – прошептала я. Финник ничего не ответил, только взял меня за руку и куда-то повёл. Через несколько минут я сообразила, в каком месте оказалась – в конюшне, скорее напоминавшей гостиную для лошадей. Такое могло случиться только со мной. С корабля на бал, с бала в конюшню.

- Я прослежу за тем, чтобы сюда никто не вошёл. – Финник стал в дверях спиной ко мне. В голову закрались сомнения, что он будет подсматривать, но тот, словно мысли прочитал. – Не волнуйся, пока не скажешь, я не повернусь.

Провозилась с этим каркасом я минут пятнадцать, зато освободилась от этого лишнего веса. Объёмное платье превратилось в свисающие тряпки. Я уселась на сено и попыталась как-то его подвязать, чтобы не сильно виднелись дыры. Зато теперь я точно смогу пролезть в лифт.

- Какая у вас стратегия? - начал Финник. Я бросила в его сторону гневный взгляд. Снова он за своё.

- Спрятаться и выждать пока остальные трибуты перебьют друг друга, а потом замочить надоедливых менторов.

Финник засмеялся.

- При твоём-то потенциале? Ты прирождённый победитель, – вторую половину моей фразы он будто и не заметил. - Ещё на Жатве я увидел это в твоих глазах, – теперь рассмеялась я, указывая на порванное платье и босые ноги.

- Значит, я этого не вижу, а ты видишь?! Да ты вообще меня не знаешь. Меня убьют, потому я стараюсь не думать об этом, но ты постоянно возвращаешь меня к этим мыслям! – вспылила я. На что он рассчитывает? Кто ему сказал, что я вообще на что-то пригодна?

- Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты выжила. Посмотри на себя. Ты милая девочка, немного неуклюжая… это идеальное прикрытие. Притворись слабой на арене. Пусть остальные спишут тебя со счетов. И когда они перебьют друг друга, ты уничтожишь оставшихся.

- Ты не понимаешь. Я не хочу убивать. Это против моих принципов. Я и мухи не способна обидеть, а ты говоришь про человека, – я приподняла подол платья, встала с сена и направилась к своему новому жилищу, но настырный юноша всё не отпускал.

- Выходи ночью на крышу, – тихо сказал он. – Мне есть о чём тебе рассказать. Буду ждать тебя к полуночи.

Я только отмахнулась.

Сегодня закончился самый странный и насыщенный день в моей жизни. Парень с бронзового цвета волосами не выходил из моей головы. Половину вечера я просидела в компании ментора, напарника по Округу и остальных, никого не слушая. Все мои мысли заняли слова Финника по поводу полуночи. Где-то в глубине души у меня всё ещё теплилась надежда, что я смогу выжить. Этот слабый лучик веры и вынуждал меня подняться на крышу. Я ведь ничего не знаю об этом парне. Вдруг это какая-то уловка с его стороны? Вообще, с чего бы ментору Округа 4 беспокоиться обо мне и вызывать на крышу в полночь?

По пути на родной этаж перед самими дверями лифта Финник встретил какого-то человека. При виде мужчины Одейр мгновенно посуровел. Они были знакомы.

- Делай, что хочешь и как угодно, но она должна стать нашей, – мужчина говорил тихо и спокойно, радушно улыбаясь.

- Она милая девочка, но её так просто не покорить.

- У тебя с этим никогда проблем не возникало.

- На этот раз мне достался крепкий орешек, она упрямая, а главное, гордая.

- Иначе мы бы в ней не нуждались, – лукаво улыбнулся мужчина. Блеск в его глазах вспыхнул с новой силой. – Ты должен вернуть Джоанну Мейсон домой.


End file.
